a) Field of the Invention
The current embodiment relates generally to the standard windshield wiper dispensing containers found in many gas stations and service stations. More particularly, the current embodiment deals with windshield wiper dispensing units found in cold climates which have environment temperatures dropping below the freezing level and thus freezing the fluid within the standard windshield wiper dispensing unit. This concept relates directly to preventing the fluid contained within the windshield wiper dispensing unit from freezing during the cold winter months.
b) Background Art
The various prior art references discussed below fall into three general categories. One category is embodiments that show methods of automatically refilling windshield washer fluid at a service station. A second type of disclosure is a water heater that is submersible. The third type of disclosure is generally relating to windshield wiper fluid for the vehicle itself and replenishing the windshield wiper fluid. These various prior art references are discussed in detail below.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,585,011 (Willeke, Jr. et al.) shows a system for supplying windshield washer fluid to squeegee buckets at a service station. A fluid quantity sensor 214 is schematically shown in FIG. 2 that indicates whether the window washing fluid is low. As shown in FIGS. 4a-4c, there is a non-electrical system for maintaining fluid in the bucket 430. When the fluid level is sufficiently high, the spring 412 relaxes to a certain degree so the valve 420 shuts off the insertion of fluid into the open chamber region of the bucket 430. The other very schematic embodiments show other means for refilling the bucket with windshield washer fluid. For example, as shown in FIGS. 6a-6c, the system 480 has a switch where the low contact 492 engages the contact arm 488 when the fluid level is low. The contact arm 488 engages the high point 494 when the weight of the bucket 430 extends the opposite end of the contact arm 488 downwardly and the fluid dispersion through the squeegee bucket fluid tube 454 ceases. FIGS. 8-9 show a schematic perspective view of the apparatus in an operating environment. FIG. 10 shows a hose 508 and a nozzle 510 adapted to fill windshield wiper fluid of a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,907 (Evans) shows a portable fluid dispensing apparatus that generally comprises a fluid container 20 (see FIG. 2), an air compressor 40 (see FIG. 3), and a dispenser gun 80 (see FIG. 5). Apparently, when the dispenser gun is activated the pressure within the container is decreased. The decrease in pressure is detected by a pressure switch which then activates the air compressor. The air compressor is in communication with the inner sealed region of the container 20 and maintains a sufficiently high pressure therein to continue dispensing fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,656 (Jiang) shows a handheld deicer that has a sprayer which ejects antifreeze liquid onto the windshield of a car. A brush, scraper, sponge or squeegee are interchangeably mounted onto the nozzle region (see FIG. 11). In one form, a heater is placed in the nozzle where an electrical current is adapted to heat the nozzle region. FIG. 9 shows an embodiment with two compartments for chemical heating. When the two liquids 44 and 46 meet in the passageway of the nozzle 52 and mix before injecting up the opening 56, a chemical reaction between the two chemicals is exothermic whereby creating heat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,423 (Cobsen et al.) shows a service island wash station enclosure adapted to be located in a service island at a gas station (see FIG. 1). A central wash station is employed so the patron can presumably just fill their car with gasoline and then wash their hands. The disclosure discusses hot air hair dryers, warm water dispensers and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,470 (Jacobs) shows an automobile windshield washing unit where as shown in FIG. 2, the unit is cross-sectionally shown where the upper portion is substantially symmetric to lower portion about a middle horizontal plane. As shown in FIG. 1, the upper portion of the unit 10 is adapted to dispense towels and the lower portion houses the lower bin which in turn holds the washing solvent and the squeegee 38.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,173 (Butterfield) discloses a water heater that is adapted to heat water to various temperatures. The water heater in general includes a water level indicator, temperature sensor and other various components. The sole figure in the application schematically shows a water heater arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,792 (Rex) discloses a windshield washing apparatus having two bins as shown in FIG. 1. A paper towel distributing apparatus 18 is shown in the upper portion. As recited in column 2, line 43 either of the multipurpose bins 20 and 22 can be used as a receptacle for spent paper towels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,116 (McKinstry) shows and immersible water heater that is adapted to be used with animal watering buckets. The heater has a heating element and a temperature-sensing member that cooperates with a thermostat. FIG. 1 shows the apparatus in use in an operating environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,835 (Bassett et al.) discloses a windshield washer service apparatus. As shown in FIG. 1, the automobile's reservoir 70 is shown where the hose 66 is in communication with the cabinet 20 and is dispensing windshield wiper fluid therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,594,849 (Coshow) discloses an apparatus for cleaning a surface such as a windshield. As shown in FIG. 4, the cleaning head means 4 is being applied to the windshield 70. The disclosure is directed towards a cleaning apparatus that employs a suction section that is adapted to remove debris from the surface to be cleaned.